Life is a like boat
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Cada que te vas no sé porque tengo este extraño sentimiento, simplemente la sensación de que nadie me conoce está ahí y al mismo tiempo te llevas una parte de mi a tal grado de que me siento vacía sin ti, solo me pregunto ¿quién me confortara y me mantendrá con fuerzas cada vez que no estés aquí? Simplemente me siento a la deriva.


LIFE IS LIKE A BOAT

DE: Rie Fu

Cada que te vas no sé porque tengo este extraño sentimiento, simplemente la sensación de que nadie me conoce está ahí y al mismo tiempo te llevas una parte de mi a tal grado de que me siento vacía sin ti, solo me pregunto ¿quién me confortara y me mantendrá con fuerzas cada vez que no estés aquí? Simplemente me siento a la deriva.

-oye ¿y Hitsugaya-kun tardara mucho en volver hace meses que no lo ves?- dice un poco triste mientras tomamos el desayuno.

-creo que no tardara mucho- digo pensando cuantos meses no te eh visto ¿tres o cinco? Realmente ya perdí la cuenta.

-Karin-chan te sientes bien- pregunta Yuzu confundida.

-nada solo…. Olvídalo.- digo y tomo mis cosas para dirigirme a la escuela..

Si nuestro encuentro estaba escrito en el destino, realmente le agradezco que te enviara para mí. Y si el caprichoso destino intenta alejarte de mí, ten por seguro que jamás se lo permitiré.

-¡kurosaki san!- un chico del equipo de soccer se acerca a mi– crees que puedas practicar con nosotros esta tarde-

-yo… supongo que sí- digo dudando un poco, se que tu no volverás hoy pero, realmente no me siento de ánimos para practicar con el equipo de la escuela.

-bueno, el entrenamiento será a las tres te esperamos en el cancha trasera.- y con esto último se despide, y yo emprendo mi camino a mi salón.

Sin ti me siento tan impotente, tanto que siento que cada cosa que digo se vuelve transparente ante el maldito destino, todas aquellas veces que me sentí en la soledad, realmente no la conocía como ahora que no te eh visto por meses. Cada noche pido lo mismo, que al abrir los ojos tú me llames diciendo que vas a venir, cuanto deseo que estés aquí o al menos saber algo de ti.

-sabes Karin a veces pienso que Hitsugaya-kun y tu son tal para cual- dice mientras caminamos devuelta a casa-ojala yo encuentre a un chico que me quiera tanto como él a ti.- dice con voz melosa.

-Yuzu tu tienes mil y un pretendientes y te aseguro que cualquiera daría la vida por ti- digo para reconfortarla.

-sí, pero tu novio es especial, y no lo digo por su color de pelo o porque tiene unos ojos extrañamente bonitos y mucho menos porque sea shinigami, lo digo porque literalmente el te puede proteger de lo que sea. El es como tu caballero de armadura reluciente y que rescata a su doncella de los monstruos- dice fantaseando a lo que yo solo suspiro.

Realmente no puedo creer que nadie me conozca tanto como tú, tal vez no les importa conocerme del todo, pero aunque an pasado meses desde que nos vimos por última vez se que regresaras, siempre lo haces, sé que me seguirás y que me darás la fuerza que necesito para seguir, solo tú sabes que no soy la chica ruda que muestro para los demás.

-¡kurosaki pásala!- dice el capitán del equipo a lo que yo hago la acción que él me indica.

-¡gol!-se escucha que gritan los chicos tras anotar.

-muy bien la practica termina, mañana nos vemos para practicar un poco, ¿kurosaki-san puedes venir?- pregunta el capitán.

-lo siento chicos pero estaré ocupada- digo sabiendo que es mentira.

-bueno entonces te vemos hasta el día del partido-

-sí, espero ganen- y con esto me dirijo a los vestidores.

Algunas veces me eh puesto a pensar si tus sentimientos, como los de resto de la gente, terminaran por cambiar y que por consecuencia me olvidaras, pero al escucharte decirme que me quieres o con tan solo recordarlo se que contigo ese no es el caso. Si tú no estás en mi destino, cosa que espero no se asi, créeme por ti soy capaz de cambiarlo por mi misma para que estés a mi lado.

 _"Toshiro (enano de primaria)"_ se lee en la pantalla de mi móvil

 _"5:00 en la colina._

 _No llegues tarde…_

 _Hablo enserio ni se te ocurra llegar tarde Karin."_

-no te preocupes enano- digo mientras termino de cambiarme y salgo lo más rápido que puedo para encontrarte en aquella colina

Y por primera vez pienso en que sin darme cuenta has sido la primera persona con quien actuó tal y como soy, contigo no hay necesidad de ser la chica ruda, agresiva, sarcástica, y poco femenina que todos ven en mí, no contigo puedo ser frágil, vulnerable, dulce, y ser tratado como una chica y no como un amigo varón con quien puedes jugar soccer. Quien lo diría, el niño shinigami, el prodigio y el temperamental término despertando en mi sentimientos que ni yo misma soy capaz de explicar, y quiero que sepas que al igual que tú me has ofrecido ese apoyo yo te lo ofreceré, si alguna vez necesitaras de mi yo seré esa persona que te motiva a seguir y te mantenga con fuerzas.

-pensé que no llegarías, si no mal recuerdo te cite a las cinco no a las cinco y media- dices en tono frio pero aun asi no estás molesto.

-perdón, perdón, tenia practica con el equipó- mi ceño se frunce un poco y mis manos se posicionan en mis caderas- además, yo no prometí nada niño- digo en tono burlo, se que ambos hemos crecido, no solo mental sino también físicamente, y que tu ya me rebasas con veinte centímetros, además de que aunque ya tengo dieciséis y tu aparentas los dieciocho.

-¡¿a quién le dices niño?!- me reclamas con un ligero tic en la ceja y ojo derecho.

-pues a ti- digo con esa sonrisa que me caracteriza.

Suspiras- haz lo que quieras- dices molesto pero sin demostrarlo en tu expresión.

-ok- digo en tono juguetón y me acerco a ti y te beso.

-sabes hay maneras más sutiles de llamar mi atención- dices sin separar tus labios de los míos.

-pero es más divertido asi, ¿no lo crees?- digo antes de que me vuelvas a besar.

-ok, pero no te quejes después- dices para por fin separarte.

-oye ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?- pregunto mientras recargo la cabeza en tu hombro.

-pues no lo sé- me miras de reojo- pero creo que será bastante.

-enserio ¿y porque lo crees?- digo curiosa al separarme para mirarte.

-porque hace mese que no te veo y quiero pasar algunas semanas con mi novia.- dices para luego abrazarme.

Y sabes otra cosa, aunque el destino amenace con cambiar las cosas entre nosotros y abrumarnos en ese futuro, se que a pesar de los malos ratos todo lo que hemos pasado juntos a sido hasta cierto punto bello ¿no es cierto?

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- ahora si díganme ¿qué tal? ¿Me quedo cursi? ¿Mejoro, empeoro? Todas sus observaciones serán tomadas en cuenta.

Como verán este OSS es algo asi como un song fic pero en lugar de la letra puse los pensamientos de Karin mientras transcurre el día, espero les guste.

2.- agradezco a los que dejaron reviews espero lo hagan de nuevo y también esta vez halla mas reviews.

3.-la historia es mi los personajes de tite kubo, cuídense, recomienden y sayonara.


End file.
